


100 Tumblr Followers Pompt-a-thon

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a petty child, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Batman, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason todd is the youngest, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Nesting, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jason Todd, Pack Piles, Protective Bruce Wayne, Retired Bruce Wayne, Sick Jason Todd, Sickfic, bunny!Jason, kitten!jason, pup Damian wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Celebrating hitting 100 followers on Tumblr.***Update: I'm no longer taking prompts***Ch 1 (G): A Little Magic MishapCh 2 (T): A New Batty EraCh 3 (M): The Protective Instincts of the Alpha DynamicCh 4 (T): ReclaimingCh 5 (T): Omega and PupCh 6 (G): Full Moon NightCh 7 (G): Sick DayCh 8 (G): Mother's LoveCh 9 (E): ChoiceCh 10 (G): Omega and Pup (02)Ch 11 (G): Big Brother DickCh 12 (G): Nurse Omega JasonCh 13 (G): Reclaiming pt 2Ch 14 (G): Soulmate SwitchCh 15 (G): Proposal
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 278
Kudos: 956





	1. A Little Magic Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> oh oh oh, can I get a prompt in?  
> A tiny!cat Jason and Bruce not wanting to put him down?? :D ~[Whumpbby](https://whumpbby.tumblr.com/)  
> 

It wasn’t unusual for Hood to go dark at seemingly random intervals. It was actually fairly common especially when the entire family was out on patrol. The less he had to interact with them the better according to the surly man. Bruce made attempts to respect his desires to work alone…for the most part, but he was subject to concern when Jason cut out mid-snarky comeback to something Damian had said. The continued silence failing to respond made sense of urgency grow all the more.

“I’ve got him.” Oracle called over the comm. “He’s not that far from you B. His emergency beacon is in an alley five minutes from you.”

“Send me the coordinates. I’m on my way.” Batman signed off immediately leaping into action towards the little red dotting marking Hood’s location.

The alleyway was calm and quiet when the big bad Bat dropped down into it. There were no signs of a disturbance, no thugs conscious or not, not even blood. Suspicion had the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Batman stepped further into the alley. The night vision in his cowl allowed him to see what hid in the shadows. Scanning the alleyway revealed trash, filth, and not much else until his eyes fell on the Red Hood’s gear and armor piled up in the corner.

Batman moved briskly towards the pile of clothes feeling a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. While the darker parts of his mind flashed back to far more painful memories; memories of explosions, burning rubble, and a body cold to the touch, Bruce pushed them back as he kneeled down. There wasn’t time to allow Bruce Wayne’s weakness if Jason was in danger. Jason needed Batman.

Forcing away emotions to that dark corner he rarely touched, he began inspecting the scene. The dirt on the ground showed no signs of a struggle and ultimately was fairly undisturbed. There was no sign of blood either. Moving on to the gear, he found even less evidence. The armor showed no fresh damage, no blood, and little more than average patrol damage. Reaching to pick up the pile of clothing and armor, a startled squeak made him pause. A lump in the shirt started to move prompting Bruce to pull the armored shirt up and reveal what laid beneath it.

He blinked in surprise at the tiny black kitten staring back at him with vibrant blue eyes. “Jason?”

The little kitten blinked and then hissed, swiping tiny needle claws at Bruce’s face.

It was Jason.

Undeterred by the hissing fluff ball swiping at him, Bruce grabbed the kitten by the scruff and dragged it out from under the armor. The tiny kitten flailed swiping at the air and puffing up to twice its size. Bruce couldn’t exactly hide the smile when looking the kitten over. There were no obvious wounds and otherwise seemingly healthy. After some fussing, Jason calmed as Bruce opted to hold him in his hand rather than by the scruff. This new form was tiny, able to fit in the palm of his hand.

Jason’s new kitten form was far too small to be out on the streets of Gotham.

There were so many dangers; cars, people, strays. Anyone who got their hands on Jason could seriously hurt him. Of course, Bruce had to protect him until they found a way to transform him back to his normal self. The kitten hissed when Bruce called for the batmobile. His tiny claws merely bounced off the suit’s armor, but with how freely Jason used them Bruce worried over his bare skin. The familiar roar of the batmobile drew Bruce to the edge of the alleyway. Ignoring the kitten’s further protests, Bruce entered readied to head back to the Cave where they could discover what exactly Hood had stumbled into.

In the safety of the car, Bruce leaned back in his seat and pulled back his cowl. The little hissing growling kitten immediately went quiet. Bruce raised a brow looking down at the bundle in his hand staring up at him. The blue eyes gleamed and then the little kitten was scrambling up his chest to settle in the crook of his neck. Bruce blinked in question until he felt soft silky fur tickling against his neck and a little furry head rubbing against his cheek. The once spitting angry kitten settled down into a little black ball purring contently.

***

“It’s a simple charm.” Zatanna declared looking over the kitten currently in Dick’s arms despite clawing at him. She looked over at Bruce. “It’ll disappear within a few days or so. Nothing serious.”

“Todd will be stuck like this for days? Well, at least this form is far more tolerable.” Damian huffed arms crossed. Bruce was unsure if such a reaction was from genuine annoyance of his brother or from the denial of keeping Jason as a pet.

Bruce reached over to take Jason from Dick before he ended up even more scratched up. The kitten immediately climbed up to his shoulder and settled down. “So he is otherwise healthy?”

“Yes, he’s fine. It’s just a harmless charm. As long as he doesn’t get into any trouble, he’ll be back to his grumpy self in no time.” Zatanna answered. “Just keep an eye on him. I’ll see myself out.”

Bruce hummed reaching up to scratch little Jason’s head right behind his furry ear which elicited a happy purr. He turned and headed upstairs, mindlessly petting Jason curled tightly upon his shoulder and ignoring the bickering between Damian and Tim over some case.


	2. A New Batty Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Congrats on 100 followers. For the Prompt-A-Thon, I'd like to request an au where Bruce quits being a vigilante after Jason's death. He's so overwhelmed by his guilt and grief of failing Jason and choosing his mission over his son that he couldn't continue after Jason's death. After the pit, Talia tells Jason this, that no one has seen Bruce Wayne since then. Instead of Red Hood, Jason returns to Gotham as Batman. Please no angst if you can help it. Just Hurt/Comfort. Please and thank you! ~ **dn-ky**

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

“No one has seen Bruce Wayne since the death of his second son, Jason Todd.” Talia stated in her normal detached voice. Jason had long grown accustomed to it after months of training however her statement made him pause in cleaning his weapons.

“What? What are you saying?”

Talia crossed her arms as she looked over the once dead Robin sitting on some cheap motel bed in the middle of nowhere. “I’m saying that after the death of his second son, my Beloved became a recluse. He has not left his estate.”

She stepped forward tossing a folder onto the bed beside Jason. He looked over as news articles, reports, and legal documents spilled out. The gun and oilcloth were abandoned as Jason began piecing through the papers. 

“The company is run by a child named Timothy Drake who became a ward of my Beloved months after your death.” Talia answered looking down at the files as Jason skimmed through them. “All social events held by the Wayne company are devoid of Bruce Wayne himself and he refuses any and all invitations or visitors.”

“But...I don’t-don’t understand.”

Gentling slightly, Talia sat beside the young man, reaching out to tuck a strand of long hair behind his ear. “Your father has withdrawn into isolation after your death, Jason. No one has seen or heard from Bruce since your funeral.”

“But, he’s-he’s Batman. The mission is-is everything to him. He wouldn’t give that up.” Once blue eyes dyed teal by the Pit gazed up to her with wide pleading eyes. It was the look of a lost child, the look that had driven her to betray her father to save this boy’s life.

“There has been no Batman since the death of Robin.”

Jason turned back to the last known image of Bruce Wayne caught by paparazzi as he slipped into his car from visiting the cemetery. Silence hung over them for some time until a determined look crossed his face. “Bruce may not be Batman anymore, but that doesn’t stop those freaks from terrorizing Gotham. Gotham needs Batman.”

Talia cocked her head while analyzing him. “Are you quite sure you are the one to fill that role? Not even the first Robin has stepped up to the task.”

“Dick might be the golden boy, but he’d never put on the cowl. He’s too afraid of it, afraid of becoming Bruce.”

“And you are not?”

Jason glanced at her before looking at the haggard image of Bruce weighed down by death and tragedy. “Not really. I’ve already died once. What’s there to be afraid of?”

Talia hummed but otherwise did not respond.

* * *

A storm had rolled in to block out the stars over Bristol. The clouds were heavy with rainwater with lightning providing an impressive light show. The resulting thunder proved just as impressive when each rumble rattled the walls of the manor. Rain splattered against the windowpane of one of the many studies found in the Wayne Manor. The study was dark with not even the light of a fire. Only the flashes of lightning illuminated the lone man slouched in his chair nursing his fifth glass of whiskey. A nearly empty bottle sat on the end-table beside him.

Bruce stared out into the night a broken man lost to bittersweet memory. He held the look of a man haunted by guilt; hollowed out by tragedy. Struggling in a sea of sorrow and chased by heartbreak, he had ashamedly turned to drink. The man who first donned the cowl to protect his city had fallen to become this rotting wretch. The disgust with himself, with the empty shell he’d become threatened to consume him.

Jason would hate what Bruce had become.

His boy, his precious beautiful son. He shamed his Jaylad’s memory; by hanging up the cowl, by shutting himself away to wallow in his grief, by becoming everything Jason would have hated.

“So, this is how you spend your nights now? Hiding away in the dark and drinking yourself into an early grave?”

The alcohol slowed his response, but Bruce still had better reflex than the average man. Even with a hampered aim, the batarang still sailed towards the intruder’s head thunking into the wall when the intruder dodged it.

“Predictable as always, B.” 

Bruce froze. That voice; it was far too familiar. A sharp pain pinched in his chest. Standing in the doorway was a grown man, not the little boy the voice belonged to. That boy was dead. He was murdered and it was Bruce’s fault. 

A flash of lightning illuminated the figure in the doorway. Bruce’s heart threatened to stop as light danced across sharp but familiar features. He had matured. The baby fat that once smoothed his face had disappeared with age. There was no possible way of denying it. That was Jason; older, grown into a man, but Jason all the same. This was new. Most of the visions came in the form of a young boy, sometimes as his son sometimes as a corpse. The illusions never took on the grown form. 

“You don’t look so good, old man. Been hitting the bottle?”

Bruce stared on, still in partial shock but also determined not to further feed his delusions. The less he indulged, the quieter the visions became or at least that was what he told himself. So he watched as the apparition reached for the batarang still lodged in the wall. His fingers did not pass through the blade like it should have, like all the other imaginings. Everything in Bruce came alert when the supposed delusion pulled the batarang from the wall.

The no longer figment sauntered forward a few steps, eyes focused on the blade in hand. “Rumor has it that you haven’t stepped foot out of the manor since my funeral, B.”

“Just who the hell are you?” Bruce demanded.

The man paused, looking up at him. “You know exactly who I am. You just don’t want to believe it.”

“Who are you!”

“I am Jason Todd, born and raised in Park Row. You found me trying to jack your tires in Crime Alley. You took me in and I became Robin and terrorized your life.” The man smiled and it was wrong, but it was Jason’s smile. The little dimple was there right where Bruce remembered. 

“No. I don’t know what trick this is, but my son died years ago. He was murdered! Who the hell are you.”

Jason looked at Bruce and felt a deep-seated sadness. This was no longer the man he idolized; who he considered his father. Bruce looked haggard. Deep dark bags hung below his eyes discoloring his skin. Worry lines carved deep grooves in his face. Bloodshot eyes stared at him feigning anger, but mostly just sad and tired. It hurt to see how far Bruce had fallen in the wake of his death.

Letting himself soften, Jason stepped forward. “B, You really didn’t deal with my death well. It’s me. I died in Ethiopia, but it didn’t stick. I came back and Talia found me. She healed me and helped me.”

“That’s not...you’re a clone. It’s not possible to bring someone back.” Bruce stammered.

“Quite a few heroes have defied reason and come back, B.” Jason reached out and managed to catch Bruce’s arm before he retreated. “You can test me; dig up my coffin. Whatever you need, but its me, you big boob.”

“Jason...Jay.” Bruce wavered. He reached out. Jason ignored the tears gathering in the man’s eyes as Bruce came closer abandoning his harden glare. “Jaylad.”

“It’s me, Dad.”

“I...how?” Bruce’s fingers brushed across Jason’s cheeks. When had Jason started crying? 

“No one knows.” Jason choked. “It just happened one day. I woke up.”

“Jay,” Bruce cupped his cheeks with that broken hopeful look in his eyes. Grief and love warred with him, but amazement was there above all else. 

How the two ended up on the ground sobbing as they desperately clung to each other, neither knew. Neither cared. They were too focused on holding onto the other. This wasn’t what Jason had planned returning to Gotham, but he should have known a reunion would Bruce would end in tears. Sitting here holding and being held by his father; crying like a child oddly soothed some of the ragged edges in his soul.

There was still much more to be done and said, but for now, this would do.

* * *

“I-I can’t be Batman anymore, Jason. I-I can’t look at that suit without seeing your...I just can’t do it. Not after everything.” Bruce made no secret how he put his back to the Batman suit on display. It had been a trial getting him down into the Cave.

Dick, who still looked overwhelmed with Jason’s return, met Jason’s gaze. He crossed his arms and sighed tiredly. “I’ve had to move back to keep Gotham from complete chaos, but I’m not Batman. They don’t fear Nightwing.”

“Of course they don’t.” Jason snorted. “You’re known for your quips. That’s why I will be Batman.”

“No! Jason, no.” Bruce shouted.

“There are too many freaks out there to leave to Nightwing alone. Someone has to step up. I was trained by the best in the world. I was trained by the same teachers as you. I can be Batman at least until Gotham no longer needs any of us.”

Tim stepped up then. “You’re going to need a Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Protective Instincts of the Alpha Dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello honey! Congrats on the 100 followers!! For the prompt, could I have a villain (Black Mask or Ra's) being sleazy with Jay in front of the batfam, one or more. And their reactions? Verse to your discretion. You awesome ~ the-quiet-carrotcake

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

If Dick grit his teeth any harder a few teeth were liable to break. He tried to keep his focus on his drink and not on Jason walking around this sleazy club acting as a front to a prostitution ring dressed in a skimpy bunny costume. He was very much not paying attention to how Jason’s chest filled out the top of the costume barely containing the omega’s breasts or the fishnet stockings bulging around his thighs and flaunting his ass. Dick was certainly not paying attention to how the bunny tail bobbed with Jason’s hips as he walked in the heels or the floppy bunny ears.

Dick was definitely not staring at the thick frilly collar around Jason’s throat.

Poor Jason had it much worse than him. Jason had to actually wear the stupid outfit and deal with strange alphas and betas putting their hands all over him. Dick’s fingers clenched around the glass in hand, trying to calm his inner alpha by watching the ice float in cheap whiskey. He was not watching Jason strut barely clothed through a crowd of scumbags all blatant in their desires.

Dick was a good partner. He was not mentally plotting how to castrate every thug that so much as looked Jason’s direction. This was all part of the mission. They just needed to get some intel and then the torment is over.

At least Dick wasn’t alone in his suffering. Tim seemed to be in just as much agony as him. Of course, the younger alpha was a bit better at appearing controlled though Dick could still see the ticks of restraint in the younger man’s muscles. If it wasn’t for Oracle in their ear, either one of them would have leaped up and torn to shreds the bastards laying hands on Jason. 

“Shit, O, we’ve got a problem.” Tim whispered hastily as none other than Roman Sionis sauntered into the club.

“What? What is it?” Oracle questioned.

Dick clenched his fists glaring daggers at the mobster taking a seat in the VIP section. “Black Mask just walked in.”

“And pulled Jason into his lap.” Tim grit.

“Heel, boys.” Oracle’s bark was the only thing freezing the two from getting up and ruining the entire mission.

It took all of Dick’s self-control not to get up and slam his fist into Roman’s smug face. He could feel his nails bite into his palm and he was fairly sure there might be blood. Tim had gone taunt beside him, his fingers clawing at the bar and no doubt leaving gouges in the wood. 

Even from across the room with the abysmal lighting. It was obvious how uncomfortable Jason was. Draped over the mobster’s lap enduring his leering and roaming hands. Roman lounged back in faux leather, legs spread like the ass he was and an arm around Jason’s waist preventing the omega from at the least wiggling into a more comfortable position or at least one that didn’t have his ass pressed back against the bastard alpha’s crotch. Other bunnies flashed sympathetic looks, but no one wanted to be Roman’s center of attention. 

Dick barely withheld the snarl when Roman’s hand fell on Jason’s thigh inching undeterred up his thigh. If Roman had a face, it would be crude and lecherous as he trailed his fingers to the band of Jason’s costume. Jason jumped, stiffing a yelp when Roman’s fingers went deeper beneath his clothes. Tim was up before Dick could stop him, marching over to the VIP section, knocking the bouncer flat on his ass, punching Roman square in the face, and snatching Jason away.

Ignoring Oracle’s chastising, Dick jumped up to follow them out before any more muscle could make this mess worse. Tim kept his arm firmly around Jason’s waist as they passed through the front doors and immediately headed down the street. Dick jogged to catch up to them taking up position on Jason’s other side. He shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around his omega before nuzzling in against him. Jason kept his head low, mumbling a thank you.

The trip to the car hidden a few blocks away was quiet and brisk. Jason didn’t say a word until they had him curled in the back seat, cuddled into Dick’s jacket and wrapped around Tim who was still very much on edge. It was telling how much the mission had taken a toll not only on them but on Jason.

If Bruce wanted the info on the club, he could get dressed up in a bunny suit and let sleazy strangers and rogues feel him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	4. Reclaiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Ra's coming to reclaim omega Jason from a pack that doesn't appreciate him ~ EmeraldHeiress

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The lock stuck like usual when Jason shoved his key in and unlocked his apartment door. A hard knock of the shoulder forced the door to open. An exhausted sigh escaped the worn-out omega as he entered his rundown Park Row apartment. It was a far cry from the splendor of Wayne Manor, but it was home or at least as close as Jason could manage. The walls were cracked; the paint was peeling; something always needed repair, but it was all legit with money he earned honestly.

Pushing the door shut, Jason threw the duffel bag full of his gear onto the second-hand couch before ensuring he locked up behind him. He kicked off his heavy boots feeling how his body steadily drooped now locked away in his den.

The past week had been rough. Drug dealers had been dropping like flies with a new player trying to muscle into Gotham. The case had been more troublesome than expected with the new player proving to be a cut above the usual rabble and then there was the complication that was his relation to the pack. Jason had never been good with politics and considering he never knew where exactly he stood with the family, pack politics were beyond him.

Some omega he was being unable to keep peace within his supposed pack. 

The past few weeks had been rough. Jason was sore, bruised, and exhausted from a series of difficult cases made even more challenging with having to deal with the Bats. After dealing with Bruce’s sanctimonious ass, Dick’s needling, and the snide comments from the others, all Jason wanted to do was fill his stomach with something warm and good, soak his aches and pains in a bath, and sleep for a solid sixteen hours. He’d like to not see a single Bat for even longer. A part of him still ached after the argument with Bruce and accusations from his pack. 

A few drug dealer scum end up dead and Red Hood instantly becomes the culprit. It didn’t matter that Jason had been off patrol after a severe bout of flu that merged with his heat and out of Gotham at the time. Bruce had immediately been on his case the moment he returned and of course what started over the deaths became a lecture on his heat regarding suppressants, informing the pack of his state, and coming home where he would be safe which was Bruce speech for locking Jason up in a room where he wouldn’t be trouble and could be under constant surveillance.

Yeah, Jason could use a break from dealing with anymore Bats.

Dropping his duffel bag filled with gear next to his boots, he trudged deeper into his flat. He was absolutely beat. A good meal, hot bath, and decent sleep were more than deserved. The only problem came in that his body may not be able to actually go through with anything. Making it to the couch to pass out might be the best he could manage. His stomach rumbled, threatening to prevent sleep if not sated. Giving in to his stomach’s demands, Jason altered course from the couch into his kitchen separated by a wall.

The heavy scent of alpha musk froze Jason in his track, his finger still sitting under the light switch when the overhead lights blinked on to reveal his guest. 

“Ra’s, what do I owe this unwanted visit?” Jason’s lips pulled into a mockery of a greeting smile. 

The alpha was seated in one of his rickety chairs, the luxurious silks and gold of his dress making for an odd sight against Jason’s more thrifty furniture. Ra’s sat back, one leg crossed over the other. The dignity and refinement bleeding from the alpha was hard to miss. The omega inside Jason had always stood at attention when around Ra’s much to Jason’s irritation. Ra’s cocked his head, green eyes assessing Jason though not showing anything.

“You haven’t been as diligent in keeping yourself as of late.” Ra’s noted and then waving his hand to a platter of food Jason hadn’t noticed with the alpha providing a much more important focus point. “It usually falls to the pack alpha to ensure the pack is kept healthy and fed. Since the Detective refuses to acknowledge his duties, I have provided you with a good meal.”

Jason narrowed his eyes, giving the ancient man a moment more of scrutiny before giving up pretense and moving to fall into a chair beside Ra’s. The spread consisted of various fresh fruits and vegetables to accompany the delicious roast. The wine accompanying the meal was far more expensive than Jason would ever consider. It was exactly the kind of refuel his body truly needed after days of long term use. The first bite of juicy pork had him moaning at the taste and made it all the more easy to forget about the alpha beside him in favor of filling a now ravenous black hole in his stomach.

Ra’s was quiet for the majority of Jason’s meal as he steadily sipped from his own glass. It was only when Jason showed signs of being full that he spoke. “You are worn. The Detective and his pack have not been taking adequate care of you.”

Jason was quick to bite back. “I don’t need Bruce to take care of me. I’m fine on my own.”

“You may not need him to do the basics, but it is still his duty as your alpha to ensure you are getting the proper nutrition and rest. You spent your heat alone and already weak from illness.” Ra’s retorted, not at all perturbed by the omega’s growl. “You should have been nestled in the pack den with your alphas tending to you. Instead, you were far from your pack’s territory enduring both an illness and heat. You are lucky to have survived such an ordeal alone. Many omegas must be hospitalized.”

“As you know, I’m not most omegas.” Jason grumbled, picking at the last bits of meat on his plate. It was very much clear how little he was like most omegas. His bulky frame, muscles, and general attitude was not the ideal omega image. It was not easy to forget that. 

“No, you are not.” Ra’s hummed. “You are far more than the feeble Western ideal of omega. Your strength and resolve is rare for one of your dynamic born in such a repressive society. It makes the Detective’s neglect all the more infuriating.”

“I don’t need Bruce to babysit me.”

“No, but an omega of your caliber should be appreciated and yet the Detective has yet to understand your true value.” Ra’s looked over Jason, over the weight holding down his shoulders, at the anger building in his eyes and just beneath it the hurt. “You are underappreciated by your supposed pack. They leave you to dwell in your own den, alone and isolated. Your alpha only acknowledges you when you prove useful. He hasn’t scented you once since you’ve returned has he?”

“Shut the fuck up. You don’t know anything.” Jason growled, low and in warning. 

Ra’s, however, was long use to the omega’s surliness and continued. “You lack the scent of pack. It is dangerous for an omega of any talent to smell stray and you reek of it. The pack you try to claim does not claim you, Jason. That is why I have come to reclaim you.”

“Reclaim me?” Jason’s head whipped up with the most offended look. “I’m not some omega slut to be passed around between alphas. Fuck you and fuck Bruce. I don’t need an alpha. I don’t need a damn pack.”

Ra’s didn’t verbally respond to the outburst. He instead reached out to scruff the omega. His grip was gentle and he had barely touched the sensitive bundle of nerves at the back of Jason’s neck when Jason went limp. It appeared that Ra’s grip alone kept him in his chair. The tension and stress held in his body keeping his muscles taut and ready for battle vanished with Jason’s eyes fluttering shut. The rush of hormones was extraordinarily pleasant making Jason feel light and safe. A light smile pulled slightly at his lips and he sagged into strong but gentle arms. The deep rumbling of an alpha filled his ears and after a few beats, he began to purr in sync with the alpha.

Drifting in a sense of safety and security had become so rare. Bruce hadn’t scruffed him like this since he was a child, growing more distant as Jason aged. There were the few times Talia had done it when he was fresh from the pit, but it had been met with the insane rage attempting to boil up. A few moments past the rage and anger and green of the pit, Jason could remember something similar to this: Ra’s finding Jason on guard having not slept for days because of his instincts and scruffing him to send him to sleep.

“Come, you need to bathe and then rest. Rest before any other matters.” Ra’s voice was slightly faint, a bit distant, but Jason just nodded.

His head stayed tucked against he alpha’s shoulder as Ra’s lifted Jason up and carried him into the meager bathroom the loft owned. Jason sat contently on the toilet as Ra’s drew a bath. It struck Jason as something funny. The mighty and fierce Demon’s Head, leader of the League of Shadows, and a man capable of holding his own against Batman, was here in his shitty lower Gotham apartment running a bath for him. It was such a comical sight Jason wasn’t sure if he actually did fall asleep on the couch.

Getting undressed in front of the alpha wasn’t much of an event. There wasn’t the same shame Jason felt when revealing his scars to the Bats. Ra’s saw the marred skin far differently than the Bats. The ancient did not pity him, did not stare, did not linger on them as Bruce or Dick might. The hot water soothed what little tension remained in his muscles, leaching out the aches and pains and letting him drift even further. He would have easily fallen asleep had Ra’s not kept him from falling too deep. The alpha was surprisingly attentive in washing both the omega’s body and hair, careful of stitches and wounds.

The process of leaving the tub, drying, dressing wounds and applying ointment to bruises, and curling up beneath the covers was fuzzy at best. There were only images until Jason latched more onto reality lying with his head against the alpha’s thigh and the alpha’s fingers combing through his wet hair.

“You are a shining star among this city’s gloom and darkness. The strength and cunning you hold, it is wasted upon the family. You deserve more, Jason. Much more than this sad existence.” 

Jason curled his fingers in the silky fabric of Ra’s pants leg. Looking at his options, what was there to consider? He could stay in Gotham permanently a satellite to the pack. He could dance around the cold awkward interactions always left wondering if he belonged or not. Or, Jason could leave. He could accept Ra’s offer. He could leave behind the doubts for an alpha that did hold interest for him.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Jason spoke softly, almost afraid to be heard. “I’m tired of being alone.”

Ra’s hummed, stroking over his temple. The tips of his fingers caught over a lingering scar there. “If you come with me, you will never be alone again.”

The omega was quiet for a moment. “That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	5. Omega and Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt-a-thon you say? I hope it’s okay if I leave one here. Do you think you could do something sweet with Omega Jason and pup Damian? (and maybe have it involve comfort nursing? if that’s too weird than just ignore that lol) ~ Anony
> 
> So sorry for the long wait. Holidays got in the way, but I hope you enjoy!

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason blinked as he heard someone enter his apartment. There had been an attempt to be silent, but the raging storm outside pretty much gave away the opening of a window. Leaning out of his bathroom with toothbrush dangling from his mouth, he glanced into his dimly light apartment. Considering the location and the lack of alerts, it was fairly certain to be a Bat paying him a visit. With no hulking figure or loudmouth emerging from the shadows, Jason leaned back in to spit in the sink and wash up his face before going to greet his uninvited guest. He made it a whole two steps before coming face to face with a pup drenched in rainwater.

Damian stood in the dark hallway clad only in a pair of sweats and a hoodie obviously borrowed from Dick’s closet. Water dripped off him, already beginning to pool around his bare feet. Had the kid seriously traversed these streets without shoes? Tremors ran through his form, subtle but enough of a tell. The kid needed out of those wet clothes and into a warm nest promptly. They could worry about why and how Damian ended up in his apartment almost an hour's drive from the manor later. Right now every omega instinct in him was screaming to scoop up the distressed pup and cuddle him.

So, that’s exactly what Jason did. With a surprising lack of protest, Jason snatched up the small pup and settled him on his hip. He turned and padded back to the bathroom where it tended to be the warmest at the center of the flat. Without setting Damian down, the omega reached out to start a warm bath. Holding the pup close gave Jason an exact idea of his terrible state. Damian’s skin was ice cold and his body was already starting to shiver. Although, Jason felt there may have been something more with how tiny hands clung to his shirt and a nose stayed pressed against his throat. There was no ignoring how Damian routed around for his scent gland, settling down once he found the optimal spot to drown himself in the omega’s scent. It would be difficult to pry the pup off, but with the growing wetness on his shirt and the increase in shivering, it was needed.

Jason lowered himself in an attempt to better coax Damian to let go, barely succeeding in getting the pup’s legs from around his waist. Pulling gently at his clenched fists received more distressed whines, whines that struck Jason’s core. He began purring before it even registered, rubbing his cheek along Damian’s, scenting him. After a bit more encouragement, Jason had Damian release him long enough to strip the wet clothes off the obviously freezing pup. They fell into a soggy mess to be dealt with later. Gentle coaxing got Damian into the tub, though the pained whine at the shock of hot on iced skin struck hard.

Jason cooed in response. He pet through Damian’s tangled locks taking the moment to survey the pup. A quick look showed no real injuries. There were faded bruises from patrol, but nothing more. Nothing outwardly showed a reason for Damian to show up in his apartment. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t have an idea. The pup was running on instinct, allowing his immaturity to show. 

Damian came to him as a wounded pup and not an arrogant brat. Something had disturbed him deeply. The soft whimpers, the averted gaze and bowed head, the sunken shoulders all told of an emotionally distressed pup. It called to the protective instincts all omegas shared. Jason’s inner omega wanted to comfort and soothe, to protect the pup. Running his hand softly through short strands of dark hair, Jason soothed his little brother the best he could. If Damian had been in his normal mind, he would no doubt be mortified at being bathed like the child he is.

Before the warm water could cool, Jason pulled Damian from the tub drying him off and wrapping him in the massive fluffy towels Dick gifted him a few months ago. Jason couldn’t help the smile that formed at the adorable sight before him; of little Damian curled in the big towel. The bath had done the job of warming him up, but it would be a waste if Jason didn’t get him into warm dry clothes and into a nest. He hoisted Damian up onto his hip and left the bathroom to pad down to his bedroom. He paid little attention to the desperate way Damian clung to him.

There his nest awaited formed from various blankets, pillows, and laundry pilfered from his unsuspecting pack members. It would be the perfect place to put a troubled pup to rest. So Jason made quick work drying Damian off and getting him dressed in some spare clothes kept for when one of his brothers crashed with him. A chuckle did escape when Damian ignored the shirt to drown in one of Jason’s own. He wouldn’t tease the brat at least not now. Come morning, it was free game. For now, Jason tucked his little brother and himself into his nest.

The rush of warmth and the familiar scent of their pack seemed to be enough to work that very last bit of tension and stress from the pup’s frame. Damian slumped against him, curling up against Jason and letting out quiet sighs. He worked himself in against the omega until his face was pressed against Jason’s chest, scrubbing his face against the shirt and whining a bit at the barrier. It was cute, adorable, and bringing to light a bit of a problem.

These past few months, Jason’s body had started reacting to his new more stable relationship with his pack. The usual fight or flight response to the sight of Batman or Nightwing or one of the kids had steadily disappeared. Omega instincts and aspects were starting to surface and whether Jason wanted it or not, he was blossoming into a true pack omega.

Which ultimately meant that his body’s response to a whining distressed pup was to start producing milk.

The milky scent grew more prominent along with the pressure in Jason’s chest. He purred low, wrapping his arms around the pup. It was an odd feeling to have a pup routing against him, but the more Damian did accompanied by his soft questioning sounds the more Jason’s own body responded. He’s only just started producing milk so it was still quite new however he was experienced enough to know that if he didn’t take care of it, his chest would start to hurt and ache. 

And he had a pup from his pack in need of comforting. It would only make sense for him to lift his shirt and allow Damian to latch onto a rather sensitive nipple.

The sigh that escaped Jason was one of contentment as he ducked his head, pressing his face in Damian’s hair. He breathed in the unique scent of pup and Damian and pack and felt at peace. His omega instincts were put to rest. The pup that came to him soaked and upset was now warm and dry and nursing happily in his nest. It was such a natural thing, but also very strange. This domestic setting rarely happened for the Bats and for Jason to embrace his omega side it was oddly gratifying. He may not be the thin rail of an omega society idealized, but here he was doing his duty and caring for his pack.

The flood of hormones helped to soothe the two as well. A rush of pleasure at a pup nursing at his breast easing what tension remained. Damian had limped, eyes closed and focused on the sweet taste of milk from his omega and the safety provided. Jason himself found his eyes drifting closed with the sound of his own purring helping to lull him to sleep.

At some point in the night, the pair were joined by others of their pack. Dick had practically keeled over with glee at the sight he happened upon looking for Damian and sent out the call.

Come morning Jason found himself surrounded by pack. Dick had curled around Damian caging him in while Tim stretched out over the foot of the bed. Steph had draped herself over Tim with Cass curled up tightly at her side. Even Duke had found a place free from the tangle of limbs, but still close enough to soak in the scent of pack. And at Jason’s back was the pack’s lead. Bruce curled around Jason, arms strong and protective around him and Damian and nose tucked in against his throat.

For once, Jason felt no rush to get out of bed, to chase his uninvited guests out. Instead, he let go and relaxed into his pack head’s embrace purring when he felt Damian nuzzle against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	6. Full Moon Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats for your 100 followers!!! For the ask, can we have a fluff shifter AU? Like the kitten one you did (I died btw, thanks for that, kitten Jay is always too pure for the world) but maybe like wolf?? Cuddle pack time?? Maybe reverse au or Robin!Jay so we can have tiny wolf pup Jay being smoothered by others? Thank youu!! ~ Anon

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The night had come once again; the night of the full moon. Jason always knew it was near. His brothers and Bruce always grew restless the week before. Bruce always dug deeper into his work, either as Bruce Wayne CEO or Batman. Dick grew clingy. Tim would get jittery. Damian would get just a touch more protective and snarly. The wolves living inside them were itching to be released in the light of the full moon. It drove them nearly insane and made all of them insufferable.

Jason sighed as he looked out the window over the perfectly manicured lawn and further to the unkept forest left wild and free. The Wayne estate was the perfect place for a pack of werewolves to roam. Plenty of open land and high fences meant no trouble. It meant the pack could roam and run as much as the wolf inside needing. 

The only problem came in the fact that the human side refused to actually hunt down live prey so every full moon Jason helped Alfred make lures for the replacement lures.

Jason finished preparing the last of Damian’s vegetarian option, marked with the special scent Damian would know. It was a pain making a special recipe just for his older brother, but Jason respected Damian’s struggle to remain vegetarian in defiance of the wolf. It was also one point he didn’t nag his brother on considering how difficult it could be for a wolf to defy their nature.

“I do believe that is that, Master Jason.” Alfred wiped his hands on a cloth. “Shall we get these strung along?”

Jason sighed. “Yeah, sure Alfie.” 

“Come along, Master Jason. It’s not a terrible chore.” Alfred gathered the baits to pack into a bag.

Jason sighed as he was loaded with the bulk of it. The worst part about the baits was setting them out. It meant trekking through dense wild forest dragging heavy pieces of meat and getting scraped up by brambles. It wasn’t fun, but Jason got revenge by hiding the baits in places that weren’t exactly easy for a wolf to reach. It always got a laugh when Dick or Tim came stumbling in with briars and brambles stuck in their fur. They could be a pain trying to get out.

It also took a bit of cunning. This was a game of hide-and-seek with a group of detectives with enhanced senses. Using all his cunning from the streets and from being Robin, Jason aimed to give his brothers and dad absolute hell on the hunt.

By the time the two finished and returned to the manor, the sun was setting behind them casting the last golden rays on the lawn. Jason kicked off his boots before entering the kitchen only to be immediately be assaulted with bickering. Like usual Tim and Damian were butting heads. Jason rolled his eyes tromping into the den where his older brothers squabbled. It was the usual sight and the usual words thrown between the two and mostly fueled by the anxious wolves inside.

“Hey, Little Wing.” Dick beamed ignoring the other two to entangle his youngest brother in a hug. Jason only grumbled a little bit but gave in fairly quickly. His early childhood years hadn’t been filled with much affection. He’ll admit to being a bit touch starved. “All done setting up our hunt?”

“Yeah, have fun.” 

Dick frowned at the devilish smile. “Jay, how high are they this time?”

“Dunno.” Jason shrugged out of his grip and sauntered over to the couch to plop down. “Don’t remember.”

“Jay,” Dick’s whine was cut off with the arrival of the pack leader.

Bruce stepped into the den with that subtle little smile of his as he drew his boy’s attention. Excitement was in the air. Wolves were about to be released upon the grounds. 

“All right, boys. The sun is set. Go change and prepare for the hunt.” Bruce smiled.

Jason watched his brothers scamper out; Damian subtly kicking Tim in the shin as he went. Bruce shook his head at his boy’s antics before turning to look at Jason sitting alone on the couch.

“Hey Chum, going to enjoy having the house to yourself?” Bruce smiled as he made his way over to the couch.

Jason swatted off the big hand that scrubbed at his hair. “Of course, I’m going to enjoy it; be the first peaceful moment I get all month.”

Bruce chuckled, going in for another pat before moving to leave. “All right, enjoy the peace and quiet, but behave for Alfred.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jason waved him off.

Now sitting in silence, Jason felt much of his good mood die down. Without his rambunctious brothers around, the manor grew oppressively quiet. It had always unsettled him. Jason grew up with the sounds of the city. Gunshots, honking horns, yelling and parties, booming music; his world had been one of constant noise. Out here in the middle of nowhere was vastly different with only the sounds of the wind and creaks of the old wood to keep him company. Admittedly, the night was far more lonely than Jason let on. Alfred usually retired early leaving Jason to entertain himself, but left to his thoughts like this left him vulnerable to his doubts.

It had only been a few months since Jason officially became part of the Wayne family. The day Bruce showed him the official paperwork with his brothers all standing behind Bruce would always be one of the best days of his life. However, doubt still plagued him. On paper, he was Bruce’s son, but Jason couldn’t help the insecurities that ran rampant at times like this. He spent the last few full moons waiting by the window for the pack to come home only to always fall asleep. Jason pulled his legs up onto the couch, curling his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. Another long night of waiting in eerie silence for his family to come home.

“Master Jason, Master Bruce and the boys are out. I will be turning in for the night.” Alfred announced from the archway.

“Okay, Alfie.” Jason called. He turned his head out towards the window watching the form of the pack disappear into the woods. The sigh that escaped him tinged with sadness.

“Master Jason, is everything all right?” 

“Alfie, have you ever felt out of place because you weren’t a wolf?”

The experienced butler took a deep breath as the words finally came out. “I may not be able to shift into a wolf or to run with Master Bruce and the boys, but I am no less part of this family. I may be human, but I have my place and I would never give that up.”

Jason hummed, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to chew. “I just...I’m Bruce’s son, right? But I’m not a wolf. I’m just a human. I can’t go on hunts with them and I don’t understand their wolf instinct. It gets so quiet here and I can’t stop myself from thinking. I...I want to go with them.”

“Master Bruce loves you as his son regardless of your inability to shift into a wolf.”

“I know. I know. I just get tired of being left behind you know? Bruce, Dick, Tim, and Damian, they all got this special thing that unites them, you know? They’ve got this event that they look forward to every month where they get to run around and play and I hate it because I’m left here waiting for them to come home.” Jason curled tighter. “I hate waiting. I don’t want to be left behind. I’m tired of being left behind.”

“Master Jason,” Alfred approached the boy looking so lonesome on the big couch. Aged fingers brushed through those curly black locks as the butler found the words to say. “One thing I can assure you of, Master Jason, is that no matter what, you will never be left alone. Perhaps you should speak with Master Bruce about this?”

“I don’t want to worry him.”

“Well then, it will be some time before the others arrive home. Why don’t I prepare some hot chocolate for us to enjoy as we read together?” Alfred offered. 

“Really? Cool. Thanks, Alfie!” Jason jumped up, giving the butler a quick hug before bounding off to retrieve a book or two. The butler smiled to himself. The boy was full of insecurity, but there was still such innocent wonder in him as well. Perhaps once Jason was off to bed and Bruce returned, he could have a word with the family patriarch about their troubled youngest member.

* * *

Morning came with the usual silence after a full moon hunt. The pack would have returned before sunrise exhausted and with full bellies. The wolf inside would be somewhat sated, fully tamed after a few more nights of running. It also meant a lonely morning with only Alfred for company as the wolves slept. Jason let out a sigh as he resolved himself to crawl out from under the thick warm blankets. He really didn’t want to, reaching out for a fluffy pillow and burying his face into fur.

Wait a minute. He didn’t have any furry pillows.

Jason’s eyes snapped open, blinking against the influx of life until they were able to focus on the dark form of a wolf curled up beside him. Confusion had Jason frowning, but then he felt movement on his legs. Looking down confirmed Tim’s slender wolf frame was draped over his legs with Damian pressed against him. Dick had weaseled himself between Jason’s arms with his snout buried in Jason’s hair. There was one last body pressed against his back, his father’s deep breathing soothing Jason in a strange way.

Jason turned his head meeting Bruce’s blue eyes. They always looked odd in his wolf form, glowing among black fur. His mouth opened to say something but Bruce interrupted him with a wet lick to the cheek before settling his head against Jason’s shoulder.

The warm fluttery feeling had no right to make his heart beat all the harder. Heat traveled up to his cheeks, but the stupid dumb smile wouldn’t go away. His chest felt tight and he felt so warm surrounded by his family. 

With that dumb smile, Jason settled back into his place determined to sleep in as long as he wants with his father and brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	7. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw your post in ao3 and wanted to say congrats have a cookie. Can I get youngest robin!jason? Anything with fluff will do ~ finallyoldenoughtoreadsmut

The night was just beginning as Dick made his stealthy entrance through the kitchen’s backdoor, he was greeted with Alfred’s fairly familiar snarky tone. “Master Jason, as elegant and inspiring as that argument was, I’m afraid Master Bruce has made it quite clear you will not be patrolling with the family tonight or for some time.”

Dick frowned at that. He closed the door silently behind him with his mind already working to find some reason that would ground Jason. Admittedly, the youngest of his brothers tended to get into trouble quite a bit being prone to pranks and mischief, however, Dick couldn’t think of any recent occurrence that would clip Robin’s wings. He had been busy in Bludhaven and missed a few calls from his brothers being busy with work and a case. He could hunt down Tim and Damian to find out what exactly their youngest brother got up to.

However, his answer came when Jason’s stuffy nasally voice protested. “But, Alfie, I’m fine!” Sniff. “I haven’t even been sneezing or coughing or anything!”

The whine in Jason’s voice was apparently too much for his throat to handle and he immediately broke out in a fit of coughing. The quiet chuckle came unbidden, but Dick couldn’t help it. His youngest brother was a mixture of needy child and indignant teen being on the cusp of thirteen. Dick always found Jason’s contradicting attitudes adorable even if it got him a kick in the shin or elbow to the gut. It wasn’t like Dick was the only one to fawn over Jason. Tim and Damian had their moments too. He’d seen Tim slip extra sweets whenever Jason gave him that puppy look and Damian let himself be suckered into reading with him. Bruce was probably the worse with spoiling and babying their youngest Wayne member.

Dick chuckled. They all were guilty of spoiling Jason. Thank goodness for Alfred. The man had so far proven to be the only one immune to Jason’s charms. No doubt Jason would have swayed Bruce had Alfred not put his foot down.

Abandoning his mission to steal Alfred’s signature cookies before going on patrol, Dick sauntered into the adjoining den. Alfred stood arms crossed glaring down at a pile on the sofa. Only a sliver of hair peeked out of the heavy blankets, blue eyes looking miserable as Jason made his case to an unyielding audience. Dick looked over his littlest brother doing the assessment all Bats were trained to do. Jason’s eyes were bright, puffy, and a bit red. The fever caused his cheeks to be flush and the sniffling sounded rather bad. He looked absolutely miserable with some sort of cold.

“What has the little runt done to be grounded?” Dick mused even with the answer fairly clear.

“Ah, Master Richard, perhaps you could assist me. Master Jason has unfortunately fallen ill from his impromptu dip in Gotham Harbor and despite running a fairly high temperature he would have you believe he is fit for duty.” Alfred peered down at Jason with his patented glare no one, not even the great Bat, could defy. Jason simply sank deeper into his blankets.

Dick let out a laugh as he approached the sofa Jason had claimed. He reached out to scrub messy black locks getting an angry grumbling and a swat of the hand. “All right, you heard Alfred. No patrolling until you get better, Little Wing.”

“Traitor.” Jason grumbled shifting his glare over to his brother. It was followed shortly by the very mature move of sticking his tongue out at him. Dick just grinned wider unperturbed. Jason looked far too exhausted to really keep up the display.

“Come on, Little Wing. Let’s get you in your nice warm bed. You need to rest up. Alfie can bring you up some soup and we can watch movies.”

The hopeful look just melted Dick’s heart. “But, don’t you have to patrol?”

Dick shrugged. “I think the others have it covered. They won’t miss me. Well, they’ll miss my amazing sense of humor, but I’m sure I can make it up to them.”

Jason’s face scrunched up into a frown. “Your jokes suck.”

“Blasphemy.” Dick declared offering Jason his hand, but after a silent moment Jason just lifted his arms up making a grabby motion. They really needed to stop spoiling the kid. Scooping up an armful of sick Jason, Dick took a moment to tuck the blankets around Jason basically swaddling him before heading up to Jay’s room where his bed awaited.

Dropping Jason on the mattress earned Dick an indignant yelp followed by a snapping retort Dick didn’t pay much attention to. Jason was a litany of creative insults based on someone’s name. Dick watched Jason struggle out of his cocoon of blankets, laughing at the grumbling that followed. It hit Dick in that moment how much Jason had changed. He saw it in random moments, but sometimes it just became more obvious. Jason had bloomed into a real child. Dick remembered that young starving kid Bruce brought home. He remembered the feral look in those blue eyes. He remembered the anger, the distrust, the fear and the most heart wrenching look of defeat.

Jason had been skin and bones, on the verge of death and severely malnourished. Even now after years of good food and care, Jason would never grow to the size he was meant to be. However, Jason was happier. He was happier and he smiled. He laughed. He smiled. He became a kid and Dick remembered watching Jason come out of his shell. Whatever pain that came with the process was worth the results.

Ignoring the protests, Dick reached over and buried his face in Jason’s hair. There was the faint smell of Jason’s preferred honey shampoo and a slightly stronger scent from Bruce’s cologne from the man no doubt cuddling his youngest son. Dick’s smile grew soft as he indulged in hugging Jason close before being pushed off.

“Quit babying me.” Jason sniffed angrily. “You and B are so annoying with the cuddling shit.”

“Language.” Dick chastised near instantly.

Despite Jason’s words, he still leaned into Dick. Being sick did make everyone a bit more cuddly and whether Jason would admit it or not, he liked being pampered. Dick released him long enough to throw his jacket over the desk chair and kicked off his sneakers before making Jason scoot over so he could join him. Jason let out a petulant sigh but still curled into Dick’s side regardless. Dick relaxed back against the pillows with Jason tucked in against him and one of Jason’s movies playing on his laptop. It was nice, keeping his youngest brother company while Jason’s sick. Maybe they could convince the rest of the family to sit down for a movie night soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	8. Mother's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on your milestone. For the 100 followers prompt, please could you write Jason as Talia and Bruce's kid, with Talia as a good mom? Any direction you choose to take is fine. ~ Anon

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Jason had been staring at his phone for the past hour; thumb hovering over the call button. He’s debated hitting the button the entire time rocking back and forth on whether he should or shouldn’t. Dick had said he could call if Jason really needed to talk, but it had been an after thought in Dick’s flee from Gotham; a meaningless gesture. Their relationship was nonexistent at best, antagonistic at worst. They had always been that way since their first meeting when Bruce announced he was finally going to marry Jason’s mother, Talia. That first introduction soured their relationship.

Regardless, Dick wasn’t really much of an option; no one in the hero community truly was. Dick’s merry band of sidekicks had been cordial the one time Bruce forced Jason to tag along but it had been very clear where the lines had been drawn. The Justice League didn’t have time for a lonely kid. Besides, half of them still gave him a weird look He had the occasional pen pal with Eddie and those letters became highlights in Jason’s weeks, but Eddie lived across the country and struggled with his own problems. Clark and Diana didn’t have the same relationship with him as they did with Dick. Alfred listened, but it was no secret the butler hadn’t fully approved of his mother either. 

No one really had and that reflected back on him. He’s heard it all whether or not the others wanted him to know. He heard the whispers of Talia using Jason to keep Bruce, of Jason being used by Talia, and so on. 

The young ward let out a frustrated groan and threw the phone off somewhere on the huge bed. He flopped onto his back into the too soft sheets. Maybe he could talk to Dinah. She’d always been the nicest to him. She’d listened to him before, but Jason was afraid. He was afraid Dinah would just confirm everything his dad already told him; everything Jason already knew. He feared Bruce was right; that he was too reckless, too unhinged and dangerous, too much like the woman his father had come to hate. He didn’t want to hear someone else affirm that Jason had become everything that drove his mom and dad to an ugly divorce.

The manor was eerily silent. It has always been fairly quiet, but back when he first moved in with his mom, he could fill those silent moments with Talia; listening to her read to him or in rare moments even sing in that special League dialect they hid from Bruce. After the divorce, after his mom gave him up to his dad without a fight, there was nothing to fill the gaps.

Jason missed his mother more than he could stand. He missed the early years when it was just him and Talia; when Bruce was a rare occurrence in his life, an absent father. Talia had been happier then. She had smiled more; took him traveling; taught him so many things. Jason loved Bruce. He was his dad and that meant something, but Bruce wasn’t Talia. Bruce also already has a son in Dick. It always felt as if Jason was a second thought. There had always been an awkwardness to them even in their closest moments.

The manor stood eerily silent and Jason was alone among these many halls. Ghosts lingered filling the Gothic mansion with melancholy and heaviness. Jason hated it. He hated how Bruce would wallow in his loss; how he blamed others for his own pain; how blind he was to others. His mother had sang praises of his father, but Jason only saw a man trapped in his own misery and emotionally inept.

The past year or two had been so chaotic. Bruce and Talia married bringing to light their teenage child kept secret for years only to end up divorcing only a little time later in this big public event where Jason ended up being the center of media attention. Dick had been incredibly unhappy about the whole marriage thing and made it very clear he was opposed to all of it. Their fights had been loud and angry and hard to ignore. The divorce should have made him happy, but Dick still had a chip on his shoulder; a chip Jason was fairly sure was about him, Bruce’s blood son, a son that Dick saw as a threat to his own place in the family. 

There was no reason for Dick to feel threatened. No matter how close Jason got to his father, he understood that Dick was the established son with Bruce; the son Bruce favored. Jason had been fine with it as long as he had his mother’s love, but then Talia gave him up. She didn’t fight for him. She just left him alone in this silent overbearing place.

And now it had grown ever worse.

Jason hadn’t expected to be fired from Robin. Maybe benched and grounded until they both cooled off and moved on but never talk. It had been a mistake. Surely his father would have given him the benefit of the doubt and trust him. He should have known better. His father was a man of black and white, of perfection and logic, of limited love. Bruce hadn’t come to his son’s defense in the wake of Garzonas’s death. He had made a decision that night against Jason’s innocence. Something his mother taught him well had been his father’s way of thinking, his way of justice. Talia had said once that Bruce was a great detective, but his own prejudices blind him like all other people and for Jason, the trial found him guilty. No amount of argument would get him to hear Jason out.

The manor has always been quiet, but now it was deathly still as if all life had been chased out in that last explosive argument. These walls had seen a great amount of fighting recently, of shouting and yelling, of insults and hurtful words. Something changed when Bruce sent him out of the Cave and shut down any further argument. Without Robin, Jason felt lost; felt unneeded. Why would Bruce need him when he had Dick?

No matter what Bruce claimed, his recent business trip abroad was just an excuse to avoid him. Jason wasn’t as dim or stupid as people seemed to believe.

The days became incredibly lonely, isolated even. Alfred took him to school and Jason would try to forget that when he went home, his family would leave him alone in a too big house with too many tragedies. He spent the hours until bed attempting to busy himself with something, anything; often resorting to schoolwork and studying. His grades had jumped even higher if that was possible. He was tired of it. He was tired of Bruce’s pouting and distance. He was tired of constantly having to prove himself among expectations and standards that only brought disappointment and rejection. He missed the encouragement and pride his mother held for him. He missed Talia.

Alfred finally left for his afternoon errands leaving the manor empty. Jason ignored the emptiness as he set a bag on his bed. He had already gone through his closet for the most suitable clothes; pushing aside the useless suits and ties. He wouldn’t need the flashy Wayne attire, just something practical. Packing the clothes rather efficiently into the bag, he also stored an extra pair of shoes, a few other essentials, and a few of his most cherished things he couldn’t leave behind. All that was left was to stash the cash he had saved up and the tools he scavenged from his utility belt. 

The last thing he needed to do was raid the pantry and do so soon if he wanted to be gone before Alfred returned home. He had skipped school, taken quite a few buses and cabs to get back to the manor. The entire time he felt like a thief sneaking into the king’s treasury. It only added to the heavy weight hanging on his name. Reckless, aggressive, killer, it was all brewing around him and every word he uttered seemed to further solidify the distrust and suspicion everyone held for him. After all, Jason was the son of Talia al Ghul, Daughter of the Demon and a leader of the League of Shadows. He could only be of the same ilk.

Jason shook his head. He zipped up his bag and turned to the few keys he had. There was no reason to keep them. He wasn’t going to be using anything of his father’s again so he left them on his beside table. He needed to get moving. The taxi would be here soon and Jason’s margin for escape grew ever narrower. Grabbing his bag, Jason dashed down to the pantry stuffing energy bars and other long keeping snacks into his bag.

The taxi driver was rather indifferent when Jason came to meet him. He just looked at the kid running away from his home and asked. “So where you heading, kid?”

“Bus terminal.” Jason answered. He sank back into the seat, staring out at the manor as it faded into the horizon.

* * *

Over the course of their relationship, Talia had forgiven Bruce many things. She had forgiven his reluctance to acknowledge Jason and the distance he put between himself and his son. She forgave his flaws, his oversights, his stubbornness. There was no perfect being in this world and she would not force Bruce to be one however she could not endure a forever with a man so entrenched in his own ways of isolation. It had not been an easy choice to divorce the man she had loved all her life, but it had been the right choice.

She believed leaving Jason with his father to be the right choice as well. At the time, it meant Jason would have had a relatively normal childhood, protected by his father. Now she knew better. 

Bruce in all his pettiness had prevented any and all communication between her and her son. Her attempts to see or speak to Jason were thwarted and her frustration grew. Bruce’s denials came with a range of excuses or none at all. He cited protecting Jason who was happy, but the boy she saw in the media did not look happy. The reports she received from her spies told her everything she needed to know. Jason had been singled out, left out, constrained. Robin hadn’t flown since the Garzonas incident. Bruce Wayne hadn’t been seen with his son in weeks. Bruce had purposefully ostracized their son as punishment. Jason needed his mother and come hell or high water, Talia was reclaiming her son.

The moment the old butler opened the door, Talia pushed past him. She did not wait for an invitation nor did she pay the objections any heed. Instead, she marched up to her son’s room. Bruce had a chance to be part of his son’s life and he failed. Now, Talia was taking Jason back.

The door opened to an empty silent room. The bed sat nicely made and undisturbed. There was no child in this room.

Talia turned burning eyes on the butler who followed her. “Where is he? Where is my son!?”

“Master Jason is visiting his brother, Master Richard. Miss al Ghul, I would suggest we wait for Master Bruce in the parlor.” Alfred insisted, eyes firm and yet manner polite.

Talia ignored him instead. She entered the room looking around at the much too neatness. Jason had always reverted to cleaning when stressed or anxious. His room was spotless. Talia ignored the butler’s further protests as she picked through the room. Clothes were missing from his room. His favorite books were no longer in their special place on his bookcase. The most telling was the absence of the picture the two took one afternoon at the fair. It had been a good day, better than Talia had expected when Jason begged for days to go. It was a simple picture taken at the top of the Ferris wheel overlooking empty meadow. Jason adored it. He wouldn’t take it with him on just a visit. It was too precious to risk being destroyed.

“Jason’s visiting his brother? When was the last time you spoke with him? The last time you physically saw Jason? Do you even have any conformation that he is with Richard?”

The man paused, seemed to think before confusion and worry etched across his face. “Master Jason left two weeks ago after school.”

“Two weeks?” Talia was appalled. “He’s been gone two weeks and you haven’t verified that he actually went to Richard? How has the school not called? How could you not question? He could have been kidnapped by any number of the freaks running around this damn city!”

“Master Jason has been having a difficult time of late. He had taken to spending an increasing amount of time locked in his room refusing company. I did not want to intrude when he needed space.”

Anger boiled in Talia’s blood. Her son had run away and no one had noticed. “Where is Bruce?”

“Master Bruce is in his study. I-”

Talia didn’t wait for more. She turned and headed down the hall. The click of her boots echoed with each determined step. No one was going to get in her way. She would bury anyone who tried. Slamming the door open to the study didn’t have the desired effect of spooking the great detective, but it satisfied a part of her rage when one of the paintings on the wall crashed to the ground. She could barely contain the need to beat her ex-lover into the ground for misplacing their, her, son.

“Talia, I told you you weren’t welcome-”

“I am in no mood to indulge your pettiness, Bruce. Where is my son.” Talia demanded. She marched up to his desk where Bruce sat perched in his leather chair, glasses on the brim of his nose. She set her hands on the oak, nails no doubt leaving marks. 

The man had the nerve to lift an eyebrow at her. “Your son? The son you left and haven’t spoken to since the divorce?”

“Yes! My son! My son that you have isolated, neglected, and kept me from speaking to him!” Talia snarled. It was abnormal for her to lose her patience in the face of her opponents, but this was her son in possible danger and his father standing in her way. “Tell me where he is or so help me I will drag you into the dirt.”

That narrowed Bruce’s eyes as took off his glasses to meet her glare. “My son decided to skip school and visit his older brother after his recent issues.”

“And you know this how?” 

Bruce remained silent, attempting to stare down Talia. His silence only served to ignite her fury more. Keeping herself in check grew ever more difficult in the face of Bruce’s pettiness.

“Jason has been missing for two weeks and you never once bothered to check up on him?! What kind of father are you?” Talia straightened, glaring down at the man. “It was a mistake to ever tell you of Jason. I should have never left him to your care. For all we know, he could have been kidnapped, trafficked, killed.”

Bruce stood, but Talia already spun on her heel marching out. “Talia, we are not finished.”

“Oh, we are, Bruce.” Talia paused at the door, narrow eyes meeting the man. “It amazes me that I ever fell in love with you. I thought myself above the men and women charmed by your act. It appears I was wrong. I am going to find my son and when I do I’ll make sure you never see him again.”

With that, Talia stormed out of manor. Her anger boiled high, but fear was rising. She feared what could have happened to her son. He could have been kidnapped, could have been killed or injured. He could be on the street vulnerable to attack. 

Bruce had completely neglected her son. He had made assumptions, had been careless. The man was incompetent with children. Talia berated herself for believing Jason would be safer with him. Bruce was a child in may ways and no amount of acting could make up for his ineptitude. 

Bruce would get his dues. Talia would ensure that, but for now she had to find her son. Every resource available to her would be put to use. For now, she had a teen hero to pay a visit.

* * *

Jason had greatly underestimated his task. Optimism and dreams had made it seem so easy. All he had to do was go out and find his mother and yet he had no idea where to look. His mother was an international assassin, a woman of great power and in control of a vast empire. She had never stayed in one place for long, always moving. Her ability to move unseen, to be merely a ghost did not help. If the great Batman had difficulty tracking her what use was a kid like him?

How was he suppose to locate his mom from a motel room? 

Jason sighed as he sat on the end of the firm worn out mattress. The sheets were rough and stiff. The room smelled strongly of smoke, booze, and a hint of sex. The money was running low. He wouldn’t be able to afford too many more nights in this room. He had been traveling for over two weeks and he was still no closer to finding his mother. As he laid in bed alone at night, he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering, couldn’t stop the doubts and questions. In this strange place he couldn’t help thinking about the manor, about Alfred and Bruce. Were they looking for him? Had they noticed he was missing? Wouldn’t it be on the news? Wouldn’t Batman have been able to track him down by now?

Many nights were spent thinking and thinking until Jason lulled himself to sleep on nightmares. 

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know where to go. There was an entire world out there and he was only one kid.

What was he to do?

* * *

Talia al Ghul, Daughter of the Demon, did not feel anxious. She did not become nervous. She was a ruler, a warrior. She was feared, not fearful and yet her heart pounded unsteadily against her ribs. The lump in her throat made it difficult to concentrate as all she could think of is her son out there unprotected and vulnerable. The world was cruel and dangerous and Jason wasn’t prepared for it. He did not know the trials of life. He was just a child lost in a world adults struggled to survive in. She could only hope Jason did go to the Titans. He may not be treated well there, but at least he would be safe.

Should any harm come to her son, all would pay greatly.

The ring of her phone broke Talia’s train wreck of thought. She answered promptly with the caller receiving the brunt of her frustrations.

“What?”

“We’ve found him.”

Talia straightened up in the back seat of her car. All her attention focused on the call. “Where is he?”

“The young prince returned home.” 

Talia felt her chest tightened as her heart seized. She knew exactly where her son had gone. The obviousness of it almost had her laughing. Of course Jason would go to the one place that was always safe; the one place he called home.

“Do not let him out of your sight.” Talia ended the call with newfound hope. In just a few hours, she would have her son back. “Reroute to these coordinates.”

The house was of modest size for an al Ghul, but it had been quite large for just the two of them. Located just out of the city, but not isolated it had been perfect for raising a child. Jason had loved it. He spent summer days out by the old oak reading or exploring. The two held tea overlooking the garden. They had spent many hours reading together in the sunshine. The years spent in this house were bright, freeing. 

She should have never given it up for Bruce Wayne.

The car pulled to a stop in the driveway. Talia was bursting out before her driver could even step out himself. She cared nothing for formalities, rushing past the awaiting League agents and into the house. It stood empty and vacant. Years of dust had collected over cloth covered furniture. There was nothing to hint at the life Talia once had here.

There was, however, signs of life. Foot prints in the dust led up towards the stairs. Talia did not think. She rushed forward, following the trail up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. Her mind raced and yet she could only focus on one thought; Jason. The tight knot in her stomach grew as she rounded the top of the stairs and glanced around the dimly lit halls. Rays of sunshine peaked through the windows glistening off the dust hanging in the air.

At the end of the hall way, a door stood ajar. Talia was moving towards it in a heartbeat. At her brisk pace, she was at the door in seconds. It felt more like hours. The creak of the opening door echoed throughout the house at a deafening level. Jason’s room spread out before her and sitting on his old bed was her son.

“Jason,” 

“Mom?”

Talia lingered for only a moment before rushing forward. She scooped the teen up into her arms, ignoring how big he had gotten as she pulled him into her lap and buried her face in his hair. Jason gave no protest. He scrambled to be as close as possible, arms winding tightly around Talia’s neck. He tucked himself in against her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Her spicy scent flooded his nose. It was her. His mom had found him. She was here. She came for him.

The first hitch of breath lead to another and another until hot tears were streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t, wouldn’t stop himself from sobbing. Not now when he finally found home.

The past few weeks had been so hard. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. Nights on the streets were sleepless as he dodged pimps, thugs, and drug pushers. The money ran out fast, faster than he thought it would. He hasn’t eaten a good meal, showered, or had more than an hour of sleep in a week or more. He was exhausted and scared and alone.

The only thing Jason had was finding his mom. Now, she was here holding him. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	9. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I would love if you could write a fic where Jason and Slade start dating. Jason gets really insecure when he discovered that Slade and Dick used to hook up and now he's feeling like a second choice and Dick's replacement for Slade. Slade has to make it clear that it was never serious between him and Dick, that it was just physical. ~ Anon

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

“What the hell is this?”

An angry omega thrusting an old burner phone in his face wasn’t exactly the best welcome home after weeks on a job, but Slade’s had worse. He dropped his duffel by the door taking in the lovely sight of Jason in his stolen clothes which were much too big on him.

The smirk formed on its own. “It looks like a phone.”

“Fuck off, asshole.” Jason spat. The tone set warning bells off. Slade took a second look at the omega finally catching both the anger and the distress.

Jason snatched the phone back, smacking various buttons before once again shoving it in Slade’s face. He took it, reading over the opened text.

Grayson: Heard you were in town. DTF? 

Oh shit.

It was like a lightning bolt struck. Slade’s good mood vanished into smoke as he took in the text. No wonder Jason was so worked up. Damn Grayson and his horny ass. The growl came unbidden as Slade reached for the phone only for Jason to snatch it back.

“Kid,”

“So, you’re fucking around with Dickhead?” Jason snapped and Slade repressed another growl at the accusation.

“Jason, We haven’t-”

“What’s it like, huh? Fucking Gotham’s golden boy? He a good lay?” Jason hissed. “He must be for how often he fucking texts you for a booty call. That where you been? Been giving Dickiebird the attention he so sorely needs?”

Slade growled stepping closer to Jason. “I haven’t been giving Grayson anything.”

“Fuck you!” Jason threw the phone at Slade, snarling angrily when the alpha dodged it. “You think I’m an idiot? You think I don’t know how much better Dick is? That he’s everyone’s fucking favorite? That Richie fucking Grayson is Gotham’s beloved omega that everyone wants to fuck?! He’s the good one, the charismatic one, the perfect original and I’m just the fucking second choice!”

“You are not the second choice.” Slade growled low and menacingly. He couldn’t stop the alpha inside him reacting to his distressed omega. Jason looked torn between rage and breaking down. His teal eyes glistened with tears already streaking down his cheeks. Their shared apartment reeked of sour scent that drove Slade’s instincts even wilder. He needed to get control of this situation and remember to beat the stupid out of Grayson once he got the chance. “You have never been second choice for me.”

“Oh really?” Jason hissed throwing his arms out. “You were the one fucking around with Dick before we got together. What? Did golden boy not want to be yours so you chose the runner up? The failure? You thought since you couldn’t have Dick under your thumb, the family fuck up would do? Fuck you! Fuck you and Dick and everyone else!”

Jason spun on his heel towards the bedroom. It was quite obvious the omega would lock himself up in his nest spiraling in self-doubt and pain. There was no way Slade was going to let Jason fall back into that pit. It took months just to get the kid to agree to the whole dating thing even though it was Jason’s idea to begin with. The idiots and bastards that surrounded him drilled into Jason’s head that he was worthless. Slade wasn’t going to let Jason do it to himself.

The omega reacted violently as expected when Slade grabbed his wrist and spun him around. He could take the hits, letting the fists pound into his chest as he wrapped his arms around Jason. He could take the hits. The bruises would heal in seconds. Jason struggled against him as Slade tucked the omega’s head under his chin but didn’t make any real attempt to escape. The pounding fists gradually died down as the anger gave way to hurt. Slade simply held Jason as the omega sobbed in his arms, face pressed against his chest and fingers curling in his shirt.

Slade ignored the growing wet spot against his shoulder and how the omega shook in his arms, slowly quieting. He stroked his hand through black locks. “Before we got together, I did have flings with Grayson.”

Jason predictably tensed breath hitching but didn’t interrupt or move from Slade’s embrace.

“It never meant anything. It was just sex. Whenever Grayson got bored or wanted to rebel, he’d want to meet up, but it was only ever physical.” Slade sighed. He pulled back from Jason slipping a finger beneath the omega’s chin to turn his face up. He waited until Jason met his gaze. “There was nothing between me and Grayson. He only ever wanted an escape and I only ever wanted sex.”

“So what does that make me?” Jason sniffed, mindlessly wiping at wet eyes.

“You are so much more than the second Robin. You’re not Grayson, but that doesn’t make you any less.” Slade leaned down to press a kiss to Jason’s lips. “You’re far more interesting, stronger. You don’t hide behind ideals and fancy words. You’re genuine and a damn good fighter. You are not my second choice. I’m courting you not Grayson.”

Jason sniffed, gazing up at Slade with glistening eyes. Every part of the alpha read sincere, something that had become more and more common over the months they’ve been playing at this relationship. It was difficult to wrap his head around the idea that he was wanted. Seeing Dick’s stupid text hadn’t helped his own insecurities. Dick had always been the start omega of the family. He always got the attention and all the alphas.

Not this time. Slade was his.

Wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, Jason took one jump. Slade’s hands predictably went to catch his thighs as Jason’s leg wrapped around his waist. He plastered his lips to Slade’s demanding as always and as always Slade gave exactly what he needed. Slade met Jason’s demands with his own ferocity, quickly dominating the kiss and slipping his tongue past Jason’s lips to plunder his mouth. The kiss was as passionate as always, but it was far from gentle. Slade grunted when he felt the sharp sting of fangs against his lips, tasting the hint of blood. Jason growled low, a sound that often sent many alphas into aggression but only served to spur Slade on more.

The alpha dug his fingers into the plump flesh of Jason’s thighs, hoisting him up into a better position to grind against him. Jason bared his teeth letting out a mock hiss as he slid his hands into Slade’s hair. Grabbing fistfuls of white strands, Jason crashed their mouths back together, hungry and hard. His lighter growls mixed with Slade’s possessive rumble stirring the heat inside him.

Jason had never been the ideal omega. He had never been like Dick. He didn’t submit; wasn’t docile. He had fought all his life for every scrap he had. That would make anyone more aggressive than society expected. Too many alphas were turned off by him; too many felt intimidated by his bulk and snark. There were few alphas out there interested in an omega that challenged them; that made them prove themselves instead of rolling over on his belly.

Slade seemed to snap. Moving to bite harshly down on Jason’s shoulder; right where the oversized shirt had slid off to reveal skin. He was rewarded by a moan; by Jason tossing his head back, eyes falling closed and mouth opening in a gasp. The fingers in Slade’s hair clenched as the legs around his waist flexed. Slade needed to get his mouth on Jason now. He needed to leave vivid marks so everyone; so Jason would know who he belonged to. Jason yelped when his butt hit the kitchen table. He was distracted all of a second before Slade was at his throat again, teeth scraping over sensitive flesh before clamping down around his windpipe. The effect was immediate.

Jason went limp, collapsing back against the table and dragging Slade with him. The omega clawed at his shirt, pulling it up slightly to reveal Slade’s toned stomach. He didn’t stop himself from running his nails over the scarred skin, putting more and more pressure until he was leaving scratches. His omegan nails made scratching up partners easy with how sharp they were. Slade’s back remained a patchwork of red lines. Slade pulled back from Jason’s neck long enough to rip his shirt over his head. It landed off somewhere out of sight. Jason would no doubt give him an earful later.

Right now, Jason was too absorbed in digging his nails into Slade’s shoulders to care. Slade’s own hands came down to the hem of his stolen shirt running beneath the fabric to feel heated skin. Jason shuddered beneath him as callouses scraped over skin. A moan escaped when large hands cupped his chests, fingers kneading generous flesh and teasing sensitive nipples. “Mine.”

“Fuck,” Jason gasped. His nails scratched down Slade’s back earning a pleased groan.

“You’re mine, kid, and nothing of mine is second best.” Slade growled low, trailing a hand down Jason’s stomach to the band of his sweats. The omega’s legs fell open even more as Slade’s hand slipped under the hem trailing past the omega’s hard cock to his already wet entrance. “You’re already wet for me.”

“Get the fuck on with it.” Jason growled. He grabbed Slade’s hand, pushing him down to finally feel some much needed friction. His eyes rolled back, head falling against the table as the tips of Slade’s thick fingers teased his folds.

Slade smirked, a deep chuckle falling from his lips. “Always so demanding.”

“Fuck you.”

Slade hummed, but did apply a bit more pressure; fingers stroking along his wet slit and gathering slick. It was still a teasing touch; one that earned him the sting of nails clawing down his arm. A hard bite to the vulnerable skin of Jason’s throat silenced most demands. Jason’s hips still jerked up against Slade’s fingers, a smug grin forming on his face when a finger slipped deeper. Slade growled low and hungry, stroking along his folds, teasing only a bit more before his own patience wore thin. Slade pulled back as he slowly sank two thick fingers into Jason’s nice wet heat. The intrusion earned him the most beautiful arch. The moan was porn worthy.

“Shit, Slade.” Jason groaned. His hands slid up Slade’s arms wrapping around his neck. Slade groaned at the feel of nails scratching through his hair.

“Always so sensitive.”

Jason bared his teeth at the smug grin. He yanked the alpha down, biting Slade’s lips in a wrestle for dominance; one he was fine losing. He panted from the lack of air and the drag of Slade’s fingers against his walls. His body clenched around them. Slade grinned against his lips thrusting and stretching him wide.

Jason snapped at Slade; the alpha barely avoiding teeth. “Get on with it.”

“Such a demanding omega.” Slade mused. He pulled back, gripping the too big sweats and yanking them down to reveal his omega’s glistening wet cunt.

Jason straightened up. His hands went to his alpha’s jeans fumbling with the clasp as he ducked his head beneath Slade’s. As Slade had left numerous blooming bruises along his throat, Jason repaid the favor. He nosed up beneath his alpha’s jaw, nipping and kissing as he went. His breath was hot against Slade’s skin. His hands were torture as Jason gripped his cock and stroking.

Slade growled a low rumble deep in his throat which earned an amused chuckle. He gripped his omega’s thighs, dragging him to the edge of the kitchen table and against his aching cock. Jason’s stolen sweats hung from one ankle. Slade’s jeans fell low on his hips. Jason’s patience was shot. After that damn text and spending hours getting worked up, he needs a bit of reassurance now. The slow push of Slade’s cock into his wet heat knocked him breathless. Jason clung to his alpha’s shoulders, gasping into the air as his body stretched to accommodate him.

“Fuck.” Jason moaned. He dropped his head to Slade’s shoulder, teeth digging into his skin. “Fuck.”

Slade chuckled low. He pulled Jason to him while pressing forward until he sat fully sheathed in his omega. He shushed the whine and pressed his lips to Jason’s temple gently.

“Easy, Jay.” Slade whispered. His arms wrapped around the omega.

The embrace felt safe. It felt strong and comfortable. It felt right. The strange thing between them had been something they both denied for so long. They danced around it; avoided it and yet it was always there. This strange pull between them always had them coming back together. The strength and courage it took to finally do something about it had been immense, but now they were here.

“Come on, you bastard.” Jason rasped. “Prove the shit you said.”

“As eloquent as always.”

The first thrust drew a gasp; the second a soft groan; and all that followed filled the air with moans. Jason’s body lit up in pleasure; every nerve, every cell. His body relaxed. Whatever leftover tension from earlier drained away. He clung to Slade’s shoulders, rocking with each steady roll of the alpha’s hips. Slade rumbled dirty promises into his skin sending sweet shivers down his spine. At some point, Slade had laid him back against the wood and somehow the chill didn’t bother him.

Jason tossed his head back, eyes falling closed. He just let go with his alpha gripping his hips and pounding into him. Maybe it was the rush of sex hormones or the release after hours of anxiety; maybe he was entering pre-heat, something was sending him into a haze of bliss. The fog fell only occasionally but was welcomed. It let him give up control to someone he trusted. Jason ran his fingers over the tabletop feeling every nick and scratch from years of wear. Slade leaned over him, mouthing at his throat and nipping at his scent gland.

It had been a surprise the first time Jason shared a heat to learn that Slade could be a rather gentle and attentive partner. There had been plenty of nights of rough passionate sex that left Jason sore days after, but there were also moments like this where Slade was slow and almost sweet.

The press of a knot drew Jason back to reality. He blinked and finally focused on the single eye watching him. He could feel the stretch of his leg thrown over Slade’s shoulder; moaned at the steady press of his alpha’s knot sinking into him. He heard the praise pressed into his skin, but didn’t truly process it. He was too focused on the familiar stretch and scent of alpha filling him. His body convulsed with pleasure the moment Slade’s knot popped in and he felt the first splash of release. The rush of his own orgasm had Jason biting down hard against his alpha’s shoulder. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth and in the state he was, his mind quickly gave to darkness.

* * *

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Jason whined at the rough voice in his ear. He swatted at the annoyance earning a deep chuckle. A warm but rough mouth pressed against his throat just beneath his jaw and encouraging the tilt of his head to bare his neck. The silent invitation was taken as that wonderful mouth traveled over aching bruises, renewing older ones and soothing new marks.

Jason hummed, a soft sigh escaping him. “Slade.”

The lips pulled back slightly with the shift of a comfortable weight at his back. Jason took a deep breath inhaling the comforting scent of nest and den and pack. A little more prodding finally had Jason cracking open his eyes. It was still dark or the curtains were drawn. He didn’t remember making it to their bedroom, but it wouldn’t be the first time Slade carried him to bed. The older alpha was currently wrapped around him, spooning him from behind. He realized dimly that he was using one of the alpha’s arms as a pillow with the other laid loosely over his waist. It was warm and safe and made it all the more tempting to just fall right back to sleep.

Slade nudged his nose against Jason’s jaw. “You entered a stress heat, Jay.”

“Oh,” Jason blinked. The news helped stir him a bit more; had him turning to look at Slade. “I’m sorry. I just...”

Slade hushed him, nuzzling against his hair and neck. “Dick Grayson was nothing more than a distraction. You are the one I’m courting and he has nothing on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	10. Omega and Pup (02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re welcome darling. Hey can I give you a prompt here or does it has to be only in tumblr? Because I’ll like to ask for Jay just taking a nap in his apartment when Damian decides to bolt in. The Teen looks scared but fine. It’s not fear toxin nor one of Ivy’s concotion. He had a nightmare of Jason dying and wanted to be sure his brother was fine. I’ll give you even more points if Jay has a kitten in his place that purrs in Damian’s lap all the chapter until he fell asleep in Jay’s arms ~ Caliope96

Jason gave Damian a key to his place after running to him became a pattern for stress. Jason didn’t question when Damian would appear in his apartment at random times during the night. He’d simply lift his arm to let the pup curl up against his chest and cuddle close. Sometimes Damian would route to nurse and others he simply passed out as the exhaustion caught up to him now that he felt safe. Come morning, Jason would make them breakfast and offer an ear when Damian felt up to talking or just silent company when talking took too much effort.

Jason didn’t question it when Damian came, no matter the time of night or day. It was just a natural normal thing.

So when he heard a window open with a crash after just settling down on the couch for a late nap, Jason had a fair idea who it was. It took a moment for the start to drain out of his body as Jason pushed himself out of his perfectly made nest to greet the intruder. The omega made it about five steps before being barreled over by Damian. The two crashed to the floor, a grunt forced from Jason’s lungs as all of Damian’s weight landed on him. The fall, however, didn’t seem to affect the teen who immediately started pawing at Jason, hands scrambling. It had been a while since Jason had seen Damian so messed up. He may have never seen this level of fear. 

Fear toxin? Some of Ivy’s weird pollen?

Jason went over the list of known Rogue junk that could possibly drive Damian to this state. Damian let out a desperate cry; one Jason had never heard the teen utter before and effectively sent Jason into a near equal state of panic and concern. Jason sat up immediately, pushing Damian off him which drew a heartbreaking sound from the pup’s lips. Without even thinking, Jason had Damian in his arms, head tucked under his chin and pressed to his chest so the pup could feel his purr. 

“Easy, Dami. It’s okay. Everything’s fine. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Jason rocked the two, keeping a still whimpering Damian close. “Were you hit by fear gas?”

Damian shook his head, hand pulling out of its confine to reach for Jason’s wrist. Jason paused watching as Damian found his pulse point and then rest his thumb to it.

Oh…

“Dami, can you talk for me?” Jason murmured low. He waited a moment for his request to sink in.

Damian shuddered and shook his head again.

“Okay, that’s okay, Dami. Just yes or no questions then.” Jason purred. He nuzzled into the pup’s hair. “Were you out as Robin?”

A head shake, no.

“Okay then, was it a nightmare?”

A nod, yes.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A pause and then a shuddering breath. Damian’s voice sounded hoarse and watery when he finally spoke. “You died...dead...I was all alone again. I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t-I just stood there and you-”

“Hush,” Jason interrupted, pulling Damian closer. The pup turned to press his tear-stained face in Jason’s chest. Jason let him cry. 

He could feel the wet spot growing on his shirt but didn’t care, not then. Damian clung to him, shaken worse than Jason had ever seen him before. He’s comforted Damian after nightmares of his childhood, of Ra’s and his punishments. He’s held Damian through his fears of failure, of disappointing Bruce; and may have kicked said alpha’s ass when the pup was settled. Jason’s been there when Damian dreamed of his death, cried for the child sent to hell unfairly and promised to never let that happen again. Jason had been there for Damian’s worse, or at least that’s what he thought.

He’s never seen Damian react this way to any of that. 

Jason couldn’t promise to not die. Life was too unpredictable. Being a vigilante didn’t help those odds. He couldn’t promise the kid he wouldn’t die or get hurt or even that he would be there in time. All Jason could promise was to try, to be there when Damian needed him. He could only comfort. 

A soft sound drew Jason’s attention away from the pup for only a moment; long enough to confirm the sound wasn’t any danger. Instead, it was the alley cat that had taken up with him for some reason. The rough-looking tabby with a crooked tail, a mangled ear, and one blind eye was far from pleasing to look at, but it was a survivor and that had won Jason over. Jason reached out to the spitfire of a cat but was ignored in favor of the sobbing child in his arms.  
The cat padded over, head cocked as it focused on Damian. Jason watched the cat carefully climb over his legs and then bumped Damian’s arm. Damian stirred a bit with a furry head rubbing along his arm. 

Sniffing, Damian turned to stare into amber eyes. “Todd, when did you acquire a cat?”

Jason smiled when said cat forced its way between them so it could curl against Damian’s chest. Hesitantly, the pup began to pet it’s head earning a purr. “The little shit appeared on my fire escape one night. I left out some water and the damn thing hasn’t left since.”

“He’s had a rough life.” Damian murmured.

“Yeah, he’s a tough little guy, a fighter like us.”

Damian hummed, letting himself be distracted by petting the cat. Jason allowed the calm silence, allowed himself to relax a bit as he laid his chin on the pup’s head. A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes and tried to will away the lingering anxiety in his bones. Convincing his instincts that Damian wasn’t in danger took some willpower, but the beating heart and little hand still clinging to his own pulse helped soothe those worries.

After a time, Jason rose from the floor with cat and child in arm. He carried both to his nest. The cat grumbled about being disturbed with everyone adjusting in the mess of linens and stolen laundry. Jason laid out on his side, curled around the softly whimpering pup who clutched a ragged battle-scarred cat to his chest.

“Todd, what is his name?” Damian’s voice was soft in the darkness, heavy with exhaustion and hoarse.

“I dunno; been calling him Cat since he showed up.” The omega shrugged as he looped his arms around them both.

Damian tutted making Jason smile. If he had the energy to tut, he was coming back to his usual bratty self. “You have a surprising lack of creativity for your extensive collection of literature.”

“Yeah, yeah, I have poor tastes. Whatever.”

Damian was quiet as he stroked a thumb over the cat’s forehead. “I shall name him Theodore.”

“Theodore, huh? Sounds good to me kiddo.” Jason yawned. He curled tighter around Damian tucking him in. “Now go to sleep, brat.”

Damian made his own grumble at being squished, but sleep didn’t take long to send him off, not with the omega’s heartbeat in his ear and the combined purrs of omega and cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	11. Big Brother Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to various reasons, the last prompts will be done in a headcanon/outline format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane0Doe: Dick accidentally triggering Jason’s ptsd or a panic attack and having to help him through it

• Dick’s not sure what happened. He doesn’t come back to Gotham very often with him being busy with Bludhaven and avoiding Bruce. He just wanted to spar with the new kid. His new little brother?  
• The little brat had been all spitfire and energy at the prospect of showing off. Jason was Robin through and through, bounding with energy and enthusiasm. The snark and smirk absolutely did not get a genuine smile out of Dick. No, he was not growing a fond spot for this brat.  
• The kid wasn’t bad. He wasn’t the acrobat like Dick, but he was a decent fighter. His fighting style was a bit rougher, a bit more heavy hitting, but there was still a bit of flare and the banter.  
• Things were going good. The little runt was holding his own, showing off and being a general annoyance. Dick was not having a good time, but it was admittedly enjoyable.  
• And then something happened. Dick’s not sure what. He just flipped the kid and pinned him to the mat. At first he thought the struggle was just Jason being upset about losing, but then the struggling got worse. Jason wasn’t using the techniques Bruce taught them to break a pin. This was frantic flailing.  
• Oh shit  
• Shit on a pixie stick  
• Dick jumped back as fast as he could, but it was too late. Jason scrambled away, eyes wide, breath stammering, and panicked. Dick didn’t even have time to react before Jason was bolting off.  
• It took over an hour to find Jason’s hiding place in the attic behind a few boxes. The change was drastic from spunky loudmouth to tiny shivering child. Dick almost couldn’t believe it was Jason, but it was.  
• It took some coaxing and carefully edging closer until Dick could sit next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, neither daring to break the peace.  
• Surprisingly, Jason cracked first. It came out in whispers, in hoarse broken words spoken from a child who had seen and been through far too much.  
• Dick sat and listened. It was all he could really do.  
• When Jason finished, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks and sniffing, Dick did the only thing he could think of. He hugged his little brother close and promised him pizza for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	12. Nurse Omega Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WorkingChemistry: So. This is more of a hurt comfort fluff prompt, so feel free to alter as needed. But I was thinking something along the lines of Bane breaking Bruce’s back happening and Red Hood Jay taking his job as pack omega very seriously. He has only the best nests for Bruce and mandatory nap times so the patient heals. Bruce is notorious for being a bad patient, but Jason is having none of it. Alfred weeps.

• The news shocked the family with immediate worry over the pack head. Bane had broken the Bat’s back, snapped like a twig over his knee. The pack panicked all flooding the manor with questions and concerns.  
• To everyone’s surprise, it’s Jason that gets everyone in order. He barks out in that omega tone and everyone just freezes. It’s the first time any of them have heard Jason use it. Heck, some of the pack forgot Jason was even an omega.  
• Jason gets everyone organized and quiet for Alfred and Leslie to tell them everything they need to know.  
• Bruce will heal and he’ll be able to walk again, but in the mean time he was to remain bedridden.  
• The recovery period was going to be hell. Bruce Wayne was a notoriously bad patient.  
• The whole pack was already thinking up ways to get out of Bruce-sitting duty.  
• Oddly enough, Jason stepped forward immediately. He didn’t even give room for a debate of assigning duty. The pack’s omega went around the manor grabbing linen and laundry from various rooms before gathering it all in Bruce’s master bedroom and went to work making perhaps the most glorious nest any had ever seen. It was perfect.  
• Bruce was a wall of will power, but no alpha could disobey an omega’s growl. One low warning growl and raised lip had the alpha laying out in the nest with a grumble.  
• It’s so jarring. Jason was Red Hood, the scourge of Crime Alley, feared by many lowly criminals, and a pain in the ass for the Bats. This wasn’t at all what anyone was expecting. Red Hood actually taking up the duty of of pack omega? What’s happening?  
• And Jason was taking his duty very seriously. He’s moved back into the manor. No one really sees Red Hood much any more. Jason practically took over the omega room adjoining the master bed. He’s practically booted Alfred from the kitchen not only cooking for Bruce but for the whole pack. He’s keeping Bruce’s room clean, taking care of his bandages and most of his care.  
• Most surprisingly, Jason appears to be the most successful at keeping Batman in bed and resting.  
• It isn’t too hard. Jason just used that omega tone freezing the alpha in place whenever Bruce tried to get up and move or demand nest cuddles when Bruce grew too stubborn. It worked every time. Jason just crawled into the nest right beside him, tuck his head in at the alpha’s shoulder and start purring. It made Bruce a blubbering mess too overwhelmed by having his omega son content to even think about trying to ignore recovery.  
• And if the pack heals a bit while Bruce recovers, Alfred won’t comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	13. Reclaiming pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I love your Alpha Ra's/Omega Jay, I love to imagine Ra's spoiling Jay silly. Like with a ton of books and silk and anything Jason thinks he might need for the baby, or that the baby(or two) might want.

• Jason Todd’s life was a series of oddities that still surprised him. He grew up on the street; was taken in by Batman and made Robin; died and got better; went on a bloody warpath as Red Hood; and now he was laid out on pillows that could have paid for a year’s rent reading first editions of his favorite books while his mate oversaw the training.  
• The guilt had eaten at him for months when he agreed to return to Ra’s. The Bats had been his pack. Bruce had been the first person to give him a chance. It felt wrong to the core of his omega instincts to leave that pack, that alpha.  
• Ra’s very thoroughly reminded him of the abuse and neglect Bruce had put him through.  
• So, the regret and guilt didn’t last too long.  
• Ra’s kept his promise of being a better alpha in every way. He didn’t even look to make Jason his mate when he brought the broken omega home. He fed Jason; had him bathed in the most wonderful bath; and gave him a wardrobe fitting of an al Ghul omega. It felt too much at first with the large chambers all to himself, the library of rarities, and the gifts. Jason didn’t know how exactly to react with his change in status; to go from a stray omega hanging on the fringes of a pack and living in a bare-bones situation to suddenly have the wealth, respect, and privilege of a pack omega.  
• It was all so new and overwhelming and Ra’s was there to help guide him. It surprised Jason to not have the alpha pursue him as a mate. That would have been logical; to bring a new blood omega into a pack for the purpose of mating, but Ra’s never once overstepped. There was never a moment where Jason felt the gifts were conditional.  
• So, when his first real heat came in the face of a far more healthy situation, he felt no hesitation in asking his pack alpha to help him. Ra’s was perhaps the most experienced alpha in the world. He knew how to care for an omega through their heat and he used all that knowledge to keep Jason in absolute bliss throughout and, much to Jason’s surprise, without ever mounting him.  
• Jason’s omega side had fallen head over heels for the alpha that could provide, protect, and care for him. Jason had fallen for an alpha that had all the power and never once used it against him. With his heart in his throat and draped in the robes of pack omega, Jason went to Ra’s with a soft voice.  
• The courting began as traditional, but as unique as an alpha like Ra’s could manage. If Jason thought Ra’s proved himself before, he was fully convinced now. It was everything out of his classic romances, everything an Alley born omega could dream of and more.  
• The moment Jason accepted Ra’s bite had been nearly magical. Dressed in silks and dripping with gold, he had stood gazing up at Ra’s among the exotic garden. Ra’s had been so gentle as he turned Jason’s head to bare his throat. The bite sent waves through Jason and it amazed him all the more when Ra’s bared his own throat for Jason to leave his part of the claim. No western alpha would do that willingly.  
• And now, several months after that moment of binding himself to the alpha, Jason laid among pillows with book in hand watching his mate more than reading. A small smile spread across his face at the strong silhouette Ra’s presented. A hand drifted down to his belly where the muscle had rounded slightly in the recent weeks.  
• Ra’s had given Jason more than anyone else in this past year and now Jason was giving his alpha something in return. His mate promised that their children would rule the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	14. Soulmate Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Ra's/Jay soulmate Idea - Waking up in a bed that isn’t his, in a body that isn’t his, Jason comes dangerously close to panicking. Finding out that the body happens to belong to some immortal old guy running some kind of assassin cult really doesn’t help. God why is his soulmate so fucking weird.

• Jason’s always heard about how soulmates switch bodies and how it’s meant to make it easier to find your other half. He had seen how the kids at school had been so eager to find out who their soulmate was.  
• Growing up in Crime Alley, Jason though the whole soulmate thing was utter crock. He’d seen how soulmates worked out. There’s no such thing as a perfect match. His parents were soulmates and look how miserable they were with each other.  
• So no, Jason never gave his soulmate much thought. He didn’t care if he met them or not. He grew up watching others around him switch and find their soulmates. He watched some fall in love as others just fought. He didn’t care. He never had the switch so it didn’t bother him.  
• Maybe he didn’t even have a soulmate which didn’t bother him much. Trying to survive the Alley was enough of a struggle to worry about finding the love of his life.  
• Jason’s got work at a crappy bar that barely pays. He’s got bills to pay. He has a life to live.  
• So when he wakes up in a bedroom twice the size of his rundown apartment smelling of spices and covered in ancient antiques and luxuries he could only dream of, Jason’s first thought is simply “Fuck”  
• Jason didn’t want a soulmate, but it appears he has one and his soulmate apparently lives in the lap of luxury. He didn’t even want to think about the wealth in this room. He didn’t want to think about any of it. Maybe if he fell back asleep he can switch back.  
• His soulmate was probably horrified. Jason wasn’t living in absolute squalor, but it was far from adequate living conditions. His apartment was tiny with paint chipping, flooring warped, and furniture that was more broke than anything. His fridge remained perpetually near empty and the amount of mold and gunk growing in the building would probably get it condemned if any officials actually dared to step foot in his neck of the woods.  
• And just as quickly as Jason entered this weirdly strong and healthy body, he snapped back to his own standing in the middle of his flat. Swallowing down any hurt or longing, Jason resolved himself not to think of the incident.  
• There was no way a person as rich as that would want a soulmate as lowly as him. He doubted they’d even come find him; would probably forget the switch happened at all and find some other rich person to marry.  
• Maybe they’ll laugh about his state or maybe they’ll never speak of it.  
• Jason didn’t care. He had a hard enough life without dreaming of a possibility where he had fresh food and never worried about bills.  
• So Jason Todd swallowed down and forgot everything. He got up, got ready for work, and headed out.  
• He should have known better. The universe did always like to fuck him over.  
• Half way to the bar he worked at, he was grabbed by ninjas? What?  
• Look, Jason knew weird shit happened in Gotham. There’s a man running around in a Bat suit; a bunch of themed freaks terrorizing the city every other night; and any prepared Gothamite never went out without a gas mask.  
• But being kidnapped by ninjas is a new one for him.  
• He doesn’t remember how he gets there, but Jason somehow ends up in a penthouse surrounded by ninjas all silent and on guard. He’s not tied up or anything, just sitting in a chair with a bunch of guards.  
• And then the wall of ninjas part for a really fucking tall man. Striking green eyes focused intently on him as the man approached. Everything about the man screamed power, status, and wealth.  
• A sinking feeling settled low in Jason’s gut.  
• “We finally meet, Beloved.”  
• Oh fuck no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


	15. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Ooh!! For a prompt can I ask for alpha!Dick trying to propose to omega!Jason but every time he tries they get interrupted by a member of the pack. In the end he eventually just says fuck it and proposes right in the middle of the cave in front of everyone or something along those lines. I want alllllll the fluff!!!!!! You're amazing!!

• Dick is at the end of his rope.   
• He had it all planned out, had spent months getting things ready and even longer hyping himself up to finally do this. He searched and searched until he finally found the right ring and made draft after draft of what he would say.  
• He had it all planned out to be the perfect proposal, but every damn time something interrupted him!  
• Getting Jason on his own had proven to be harder than he thought. As the pack’s sole omega, everyone wanted his attention. Damian hoarded him the most, often butting in when Jason’s attention was elsewhere. Tim would often pull Jason into talking cases. Bruce oddly pushed Jason to read with him again and Alfred demanded afternoon tea. Duke, Cass, Steph all pulled the omega every way with school work, books, or training.  
• Getting Jason alone was damn near impossible. Dick was tearing his hair out with this.  
• The few times Dick did manage to get Jason alone, they were interrupted by something; be it crime, masks, or someone else.  
• Dick has been trying to propose to his lovable omega boyfriend for weeks now and every time he’s been thwarted.  
• So, fuck it. Fuck the romantic dinner and flowers and all that mess.  
• They were in the Cave all getting ready for another night of patrol. Bruce was at the computer with Tim hovering. Damian was with Batcow while Cass and Steph goofed around more than sparred. Everyone were thoroughly distracted.  
• Time for Dick to make his move.  
• Dick approached his mate over at the table where his arsenal was laid out. Jason hummed when Dick pressed in against his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzled into the omega’s neck.   
• It had taken a lot of work, comforting, and encouragement to get Jason so comfortable with affection. Years of built up walls took time to break down, but Dick was so glad he had managed to crack that tough exterior to get the secret cuddly Jason.   
• Jason turned, nuzzling in against Dick’s temple in response to the alpha’s affection. The deep purr settled nerves Dick didn’t realize he had.  
• “I’ve got something to ask you, Little Wing.”  
• “Yeah?”  
• Dick didn’t bother dropping down to one knee, didn’t bother with the usual traditional crap. That meant pulling away from Jason and he wasn’t prepared to let go of that warmth.  
• So, Dick simply fished the little black box out of his pocket and presented it to the omega. He felt Jason pause, a brief confusion flowing through Jason until he looked at the box.  
• Jason sucked in a breath, body going rigid. Dick smiled, kissed the exposed skin above his collar and turned his head. He flicked open the box to reveal a solid gold band accented with blood red rubies.  
• “Will you be my mate?”  
• Jason.exe has stopped working.  
• Dick felt his heart seize in his chest as he awaited an answer.   
• It took a minute for Jason to regain some form of life and he did so in turning to drag Dick into a heated kiss. Dick couldn’t stop the smile as Jason’s arms curled around his neck and he felt tears against his skin.  
• “Yes, you dickhead.”  
• Well, it wasn’t exactly the proposal Dick was aiming for, but that didn’t matter with the happy omega in his arms now wearing his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
